While people typically don't perform the same tasks each day, eat the same meals each day, travel to the same locations each day, etc., most people have fairly routine schedules. For example, although an individual may not eat the exact same meal for dinner every night, he or she may have a meal pattern that is relatively consistent from week-to-week or month-to-month. As another example, although an individual may not travel to the same locations every day, he or she may typically go to the grocery store on Mondays, to the gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and out to one of a select number of restaurants on Fridays. Oftentimes, a deviation from these routines or patterns may signal that something is wrong or that something has changed in the person's life. Consequently, a way to better understand a person's routines may be useful in predicting problems, or changes, with that person and/or his or her routines.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.